


Eres color

by LynValo



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (A bit of) Dirty Talk, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Young Tony Stark, alternative universe, street art
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: ~AU~ *Skinny-Steve * Young-Tony*Steve es un artista urbano. Tony lo admira.Tony quiere conocerlo, pasar tiempo con él, quiere tener algo de su arte, y al parecer también quiere llevárselo a la cama.A pesar de que Tony le gusta demasiado, Steve no cree que pueda manejar todo eso, gracias al montón de inseguridades que tiene.





	1. Chapter 1

Probablemente no debería de estar en ese techo. Probablemente debería de darse prisa. Pero también es probable que le faltara un poco más de sombreado en la parte de abajo para que su obra fuera perfecta. El detalle más pequeño puede hacer mucha diferencia. Así que no lo pensó más y tomó otra lata de aerosol, le cambió la válvula y agregó el detalle que hacía falta. Bien, ahora estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

 

—Increíble, Stevie — escuchó que le dijo Bucky tras su espalda, a la vez que se disparaba un flash. Steve volteó y comprobó que James había tomado una fotografía — Ahora larguémonos. ¡Vamos!

 

Recogió su mochila y metió las latas a prisa para ir tras de Bucky. El techo donde estaban no era tan alto, pero igual habría que tener cuidado, menos mal que con la práctica que había desarrollado pudo bajar rápidamente y sin ningún daño. Lo último que quería era lesionarse y no poder hacer aquello que le encantaba. Bien podría seguir pintando sobre un lienzo en la comodidad de su casa, pero necesitaba más que eso; salir en las noches o madrugada a plasmar su trabajo por las calles, tener un espacio más grande, más libre, tener más emoción. Mostrar su arte a un montón de personas.

En la acera le esperaban sus amigos. Sam, que al igual que Bucky eran más de _graff_ ; Peggy que trabajaba con plantillas, y Scott que prefería diseñar pegatinas. Todos subieron al auto de Sam para dirigirse al lugar que ya habían acordado. Ya no iban a otro sitio donde dejar su arte, sino que ahora momento de relejarse. Iban rumbo a una fiesta. El menos entusiasmado por ello era Steve, aunque eso no significaba que le desagradara la idea, porque de hecho ya se había acostumbrado a asistir a fiestas desde que se metió al _street art,_ sólo que las fiestas no eran lo suyo. No bebía alcohol, no fumaba, mucho menos probaba con alguna otra droga, y seguía siendo un poco tímido.

Pronto llegaron al sitio de la fiesta, donde se encontraron con algunos otros amigos que también se involucraban en el _street art,_ conversaron con ellos por un tiempo, así que las cosas no eran tan incómodas todavía. Bucky les mostró las fotografías de lo que habían hecho esa noche, lo que provocó que siguiera siendo fluida la conversación. A momentos reían, todos bebían cerveza, Steve bebía de una botella de agua, sonaba algo de techno por todo el lugar. Pero entonces tuvo que ir a buscar el sanitario.

Tuvo que cruzar todo el lugar lleno de personas, y de pronto alguien chocó con él. El otro sujeto giró rápidamente a mirarle, Steve no supo descifrar si sería para disculparse o para confrontarlo, pero luego ya no le importó, porque ese sujeto tenía los ojos más bonitos que Steve había visto, en realidad todo él era atractivo. Distinguió cuando casi en seguida de mirarse, el desconocido también suavizó su gesto y le miró por completo.

 

—Lo siento — le dijo el otro, con una leve sonrisa.

—No hay problema — Steve apenas murmuró y volvió a seguir su camino.

 

Cuando salió del sanitario e iba de regreso con sus amigos, miró discretamente por todo el lugar, tratando de distinguir al chico de hace un momento. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, no era como si fuera a atreverse ir a hablar con él. Claro, tenía recordarse lo torpe y cobarde que era. Nunca tenía el valor de acercarse a una persona y coquetear, porque estaba muy claro para él que jamás tendría una oportunidad, menos con alguien tan atractivo. Vamos, él era la persona más aburrida y menos atractiva del mundo. Lo más que llegaba a provocar en los chicos era burla, y en las chicas ternura. Todo por su baja estatura y ser muy delgado. _Oh Steve, eres tan pequeño,_ soltaban la mayoría de las chicas. “ _Deberías bajarte los pantalones y cerrarles la boca. Apuesto a que así hasta las chicas se pelearan por salir contigo”,_ Bucky siempre le sugería desde la primera que lo vio desnudo “por accidente”, si es que un accidente era que en sus días de colegio le jugó la broma de esconderle toda su ropa y toallas cuando estaba en la ducha. Como fuera, Steve no andaría con los pantalones abajo, ¿¡quién en su sano juicio lo haría!? Bucky sólo era idiota.

Así que continuaría conversando un rato más con sus amigos, hasta que uno a uno fueran quedando borrachos y otros tal vez se irían con una linda compañía, y entonces Steve regresaría solo a casa. La cosa de siempre. Y entre más se acercaba a su grupo de amigos, estuvo seguro de que al menos Bucky no tardaría en desaparecer, pues distinguió que entre ellos ahora se encontraba Natasha; una hermosa chica pelirroja, realmente agradable, con la que Bucky estaba idiotizado. Oh espera, Natasha no había ido sola con ellos… Ahí también estaba el sujeto de ojos bonitos.

 

—Ah, y él es Steve — dijo Natasha cuando se integró nuevamente a ellos. Tal parece que estaba presentando aquel chico con los demás.

—Mucho gusto — soltó bajito, haciendo un leve ademán de saludo. Sonrió nerviosamente porque ahora tenía esos ojos mirándole más fijamente que hace un momento. Carajo, era en verdad guapo.

—Soy Tony — se presentó, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Eres novio de Natasha, Tony? — preguntó Sam, seguro por molestar a Bucky.

—No — respondieron ambos aludidos a la vez, con prisa.

—Somos amigos — aclaró la pelirroja — Como sea, ¿por qué llegaron tan tarde?

—Fuimos a pintar primero — le dijo Bucky.

—¿A vandalizar las calles quieres decir? — bromeó Natasha, con una coqueta sonrisa — Muéstrenme qué hicieron.

—¿Se dedican al _graffiti_? — Tony preguntó con interés.

—Sam, Peggy y yo. Scott diseña calcomanías. Y Steve es más artístico, es un chico de murales — Bucky le respondió mientras le pasaba la cámara fotográfica a Natasha — ¿Te gusta?

—Le encanta, por eso se los presenté — Natasha respondió por Tony.

—¿Tú también lo haces? — se interesó Sam — ¿Por qué no te habíamos visto entonces?

—Oh no, me gusta mucho, pero yo no soy del tipo “artista” — Tony soltó una leve risita — Me gusta ver el arte, y compro arte. Pero sí, mi favorito es el arte urbano.

—Mira esto — Scott le mostraba algunas de sus calcomanías. Tony las tomó para verlas — Seguro has visto un montón de lo que hago, este es mi estilo.

—¿Esta es tu firma? — Tony señaló el diseño de una hormiga que se encontraba en un lado de todas las calcomanías. Scott le asintió.

—Ant-man — se mofó Bucky.

—Cállate, “ _winter_ ”.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo si las he visto — confesó Tony, pero al ver las caras burlonas que Sam y Bucky dirigían a Scott, se apresuró a aclarar — Lo que pasa es que apenas hace un par de días volví. Estuve fuera del país por una larga temporada.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí. Sin embargo, por internet podía ver varios de los nuevos trabajos que iban apareciendo en las calles — Tony continuó — Hay un tipo que tiene como menos de un año que apareció y es increíble. No tiene cuenta de Instagram, ni Facebook, de nada, y lo que veo de sus murales son fotografías publicadas por aficionados o apariciones en revistas. Ya que volví, quiero ir a los sitios donde ha pintado para poder ver su trabajo directamente. Realmente me encanta lo que hace. Firma como _Nomad_.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! — Exclamó Sam con emoción. Los demás reían, Steve se ruborizaba y Tony lucía confundido.

—Es tu día de suerte, Tony — Peggy le dijo con una gran sonrisa — ¡Te presento a _Nomad_! — entonces señaló a Steve.

—Tú… ¡eres _Nomad_! — Tony exclamó con emoción, como si estuviera frente a una estrella de rock, o algo por el estilo. Steve sólo atinó a asentir y a ruborizarse un poco más — Increíble.

—Gracias — le sonrió con timidez — Es halagador saber que aprecias mi trabajo.

—¡Mira! — Natasha le mostró a Tony la pantalla de la cámara donde ya se mostraba la fotografía de lo que había pintado Steve esa noche — Es el que hiciste hoy, ¿no, Steve?

—Sí.

—Wow… — exclamó Tony, mirando todavía la fotografía.

—¿Sabes, Steve? — le habló Natasha — Sí debes de sentirte halagado de que a este fan tuyo le guste tanto tu trabajo. Tony en verdad sabe de arte, como el _niño rico_ que es.

—¿Eh? — todos parecieron confundirse

—Es que no les dijo su apellido.

—Stark. Mi nombre es Tony Stark — les sonrió coquetamente, los otros ya parecían sorprendidos.

—¿Stark? ¿Cómo de Industrias Stark? — cuestionó Scott.

—Así es.

—¿Eres el hijo de Howard Stark?

—Efectivamente.

 

Tony era agradable, encantador, increíblemente guapo, y ahora también resultaba que era un Stark. Lo que le reafirma a Steve que sería un bobo si creyera que de alguna forma podría agradarle a Tony. Estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. El subidón que había tenido al ver la expresión de emoción que puso Tony al saber que él era _Nomad_ , había acabado demasiado pronto.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tal como lo había predicho Steve, sus amigos fueron yéndose cada uno por su lado. Sería el momento en el que él volvería a casa, pero no ésta vez, ya que había quedado a solas con Tony.

Ambos estaban en un sofá, Tony no paraba de hablar con él, lo cual era curioso porque parecía que lo estaba haciendo con gusto y no por mera educación. Desde que todavía estaban el resto de sus amigos, aunque hablaban entre todos, Tony le miraba insistentemente, le sonreía. Y cuando quedaron solos no se detuvo en preguntarle un montón de cosas, principalmente las cosas típicas cuando se quiere conocer a alguien, y también más sobre lo que pintaba. La sonrisa perpetua en el rostro de Tony, esa mirada que le daba como si fuera la única persona en todo el lugar, el cómo se inclinaba un poco hacia él para escucharle sobre el ruido de la música.

 

—Me estaba preguntando — Tony volvía a hablarle luego de darle el último trago a su cerveza — si sería posible que me dieras un tour por los murales que has pintado. Ya dije que mi intención es ir a verlos personalmente, pero no sé dónde están todos ellos, sólo algunos. Y ahora que conocí al artista…, ¿qué dices?

—Uh… — y como si fuera posible, Steve sintió que se ponía más nervioso. Si aceptaba, entonces vería de nuevo a Tony — Por supuesto.

—¡Genial! ¿Más tarde está bien? — claro, ya era de madrugada — ¿O tienes algo importante qué hacer? — Steve lo pensó, era su día libre en el trabajo, y es cuando ordena el apartamento, hace las compras, y dibuja algunas ideas.

—Nada importante. Hoy está bien

 

Tony parecía realmente emocionado, y Steve también lo estaba, sólo que todavía no se lo podía creer. Intercambiaron números telefónicos y acordaron dónde se verían más tarde. Entonces se despidió de Tony por el momento, ya que planeaba ir a dormir un poco.

 

* * *

 

 

Compartía el apartamento con Bucky, pero cuando llegó notó que su amigo no había regresado todavía, realmente no le extraño. Steve fue directo a la cama con una sonrisa, quedando dormido casi enseguida.

Cuando despertó tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la ducha, pero al salir de la habitación escuchó ruido en la cocina, así que fue a asomarse. Bucky ya estaba ahí, buscando algo en el refrigerador. En cuanto su amigo se giró y le miró, le sonrió enormemente. Steve no entendió a qué venía esa sonrisa, y quedó más confundido cuando Bucky dejó lo que estaba haciendo para casi abalanzarse a él. Le tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió hasta una silla, para que ambos quedaran sentados frente a frente. Y Bucky aun traía esa sonrisa.

 

—Eh… ¿qué pasa? — Steve le cuestionó, completamente desconcertado.

—Cuéntame lo que sucedió anoche.

—¿Qué cosa? Estuve contigo.

—Oh Steve, no te hagas el desentendido.

—¿Bucky, estás drogado?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — le dio un leve empujón.

—Es que no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Lo que quiero es que m cuentes qué paso entre Tony y tú.

—Eso…, pues me quede un rato más en la fiesta conversando con él y ya, después me fui.

—¿Eso es todo? — parecía decepcionado.

—Sí.

—¡Steve!

—¿Qué?

—El tipo estaba fascinado contigo, y no me digas que no te parece guapo. ¿Y no hiciste nada?

—A Tony sólo le gusta lo que pinto, no yo.

—¿Y a ti te gustó él? — le miró atento.

—Es agradable — se encogió de hombros, queriendo lucir casual, pero sabía que eso no iba con él. Inmediatamente se pone nervioso y un rubor en su rostro le delata.

—¡Ya te sonrojaste y desviaste la mirada! ¡Te gusta! — Bucky lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Como sea — se puso de pie — Tengo que apurarme.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Veré a Tony de nuevo — anunció y la boba sonrisa de Bucky volvía.

—¿Le pediste una cita? ¡Bien! — celebró — Eso ya es algo, al menos. A tu estilo, “hacer las cosas bien”.

—No es una cita. Tony me pidió que lo lleve a ver lo que he pintado.

—Aguarda — Bucky tomó su billetera y sacó algo que puso en la mano de Steve — Llévalos contigo, seguro lo necesitarás — Steve miró, y así se dio cuenta que se trataba de un condón y lubricante.

—Por favor Bucky, ya te dije que no es una cita ni nada parecido — le tendió de vuelta ambas cosas — Para empezar, a Tony ni siquiera le han de gustar los chicos.

—Te equivocas. A Tony le gustan los chicos, Natasha me lo dijo. El tipo es abiertamente bisexual o pansexual, ya no entendí bien eso, ¿no es lo mismo? Así como tú. Lo que sea, el punto es que también le gustan los chicos.

—Eso no quiere decir que yo le guste — suspiró resignado — ¿Lo olvidas? Soy yo, ¿quién se fijaría en mí? Sobre todo alguien como Tony.

—¡Oh por Dios, Steve! — se quejó con frustración — Ya hemos tenido esta charla. Tú eres genial, eres agradable, eres un gran amigo, y también eres guapo. Sólo te falta tener más confianza en ti mismo. Ya tienes 27 años, así que deja atrás tus complejos de adolescente. Ahora ve a alistarte para una gran cita.

—No es una cita — murmuró mientras era empujado por Bucky hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Eres un tonto — fue lo último que le dijo su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

Se metió a la ducha con un montón de pensamientos golpeando en su cabeza. ¿Él gustarle a Tony? ¿Bucky hablaba en serio? Bueno, definitivamente su amigo sabe más de esas cosas, al contrario de él que es muy torpe para el coqueteo y todo lo que conlleva. Pero con que Bucky lo diga no quiere decir que es cierto, puede estar equivocado, o sólo quiere animarle. Sí, Tony se mostró amable y agradable en todo momento, y eso significaba que era un buen sujeto, no que estaba coqueteando con él. Suspiró pesadamente. Esta situación no le desanimaría, estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se fijara en él. Y viendo lo positivo, vería a Tony de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

—¡Steve! — la voz familiar de Tony le gritó. Steve había llegado al sitio acordado, sin Tony a simple vista, hasta que siguió con la mirada el origen del grito. Provenía de uno de los autos estacionado a lado de la acera, Tony se asomaba haciéndole señas de que se acercara.

—Hola — saludó Steve en voz baja cuando ya estuvo a un costado del auto.

—Hola. Sube, anda — Tony abrió la puerta y así Steve se colocó en el asiento del copiloto — Bien, ¿cuál será nuestra primera parada?

—Si quieres podemos empezar por lo que pinte ayer — propuso, algo inseguro.

—Perfecto —Tony sonrió — Dime por dónde ir, o pon la dirección en el GPS.

 

Steve prefirió darle él mismo las indicaciones del camino, pensando que así no habría un silencio incomodo, o al menos no tanto. Tony estaba atento al camino y en momentos giraba a sonreírle suavemente. Steve le respondía con sonrisas más suaves, luchaba por no mirarle demasiado, aunque era casi imposible, porque ahora miraba a Tony mucho mejor, de día, sin luces artificiales irritándole la vista. Comprobó que Tony era incluso más apuesto de como lo miró en la fiesta.

Llegaron al primer punto, Tony encontró un lugar donde estacionar el auto y ambos bajaron. Steve notó que Tony bajó consigo una cámara fotográfica profesional. Se acercaron lo suficiente para poder mirar el mural lo mejor posible. Era el primer vistazo que Steve le daba ya con luz natural, y sonrió al seguir satisfecho con su trabajo. Tony estaba mirando con asombro, tomando su tiempo para mirar cada detalle, incluso por su expresión varias personas que caminaban por la misma acerca voltearon al punto donde miraba para saber qué era lo que lo tenía tan asombrado.

 

—Me encanta — dijo Tony, y en seguida tomó la cámara para tomar unas fotografías — Ese tono azul que predomina es increíble. El diseño es tan extravagante. Lo arrancaría de ese muro y lo llevaría a casa. ¿Y lo hiciste en una “sesión”?

—Sí, no es tan grande y no hubo ninguna interrupción mientras lo hacía, por eso fue posible.

—Tú sí que tienes talento, Steve — Tony le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Gracias.

 

Volvieron al auto para dirigirse al próximo punto, pasando por lo mismo; Tony tomando algunas fotografías, halagando el arte de Steve, y éste sonrojándose. Luego a otro punto, y a otro más. Steve ya le contaba algunas anécdotas divertidas que tuvo que pasar mientras pintaba el mural que visitaban. Tony reía y le preguntaba más. Rápidamente Steve comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar más ese tour.

 

—¡Oh, este es por el que conocí tu trabajo! — exclamó Tony con entusiasmo cuando se detuvieron en su quinta visita — Es el más grande que has hecho, ¿cierto?

—Sí, me llevó tres noches terminarlo — suspiró al recordar.

—¿Y cómo incluso lograste hacerlo tan alto?

—Scott traía una escalera, la amarramos como pudimos al techo de su auto, era un poco más larga que el carro, ¡y tan pesada! Fue un trabajo duro tener que cargar con ella por tres noches. Si la policía nos hubiera sorprendido mientras pintaba, seguro hubiéramos tenido que dejar la escalera aquí para nosotros huir a tiempo. El problema es que esa escalera era de un tío de Scott, así que tendríamos que pagarla, y la cosa no es barata — soltó una leve risita.

—Tuviste suerte, pero supongo que no siempre es así. ¿Alguna vez si te ha sorprendido la policía?

—Sí, varias veces, pero logramos escapar en el auto de Scott.

—¿Todas esas veces? — le miró con ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa.

—Bien, no todas. De hecho, cuando apenas era la segunda vez que salía a pintar fue la primera vez que los policías me sorprendieron. Estábamos cerca de casa, por lo que no habíamos ido en auto. Íbamos Bucky, Sam, otros chicos; Thor y Pietro, y yo. Todos estábamos pintando algo sobre la misma pared, así que nadie estaba vigilando, por lo que cuando notamos la patrulla, ya era muy tarde. Todos corrimos, pero yo…, bueno, no había llegado ni a la esquina cuando me puse mal. Tuve que parar y sacar mi inhalador. Los policías parecieron más preocupados por mí que por lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Me subieron a la patrulla, pero sólo para esperar a que se estabilizara mi respiración. Luego me preguntaron mi edad, mentí, creyeron que todavía era menor, les dije que sólo había estado haciendo graffiti para impresionar a mis _nuevos_ amigos. Les di lástima y hasta se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa, les di una dirección diferente, entonces me llevaron a un edificio de departamentos, esperé a que se fueron y caminé a casa. A medio camino me volví a encontrar con mis amigos y todos reímos porque mi pésima salud y apariencia verosímil nos salvó.

 —Eres un chico malo, ¿eh? Vandalizar calles y mentirle a la policía — Tony le guiñó un ojo.

—Soy un chico ordinario — soltó una risita — No es grave lo que hago, pero lo hago de esta manera porque es divertido.

—Más emocionante — Tony estuvo de acuerdo, Steve le asintió — Entonces te gusta el peligro. ¿Lo ves? Tienes características de un chico malo.

—No es así — dijo inocente. Tony rió y luego tomó su mano.

—Bueno, sigamos — le jaló para conducirlo de nuevo al auto.

 

Ese contacto entre sus manos hizo sonreír tranquilamente a Steve, aunque fue corto el momento que duró, fue agradable. Mientras iban rumbo al siguiente punto, Steve notó que ya era tarde y pronto oscurecería. No alcanzarían a ver todas sus pinturas, después de todo el propósito era verlas con luz para que Tony las apreciara bien. Bueno, al menos la había estado pasando bien con Tony.

 

—Diablos Steve, sé que probablemente estés cansado de escucharme decir lo mismo toda la tarde, pero en serio eres impresionante.

—No podría cansarme — le sonrió — Gracias Tony.

—¿Cómo lograste subir hasta ahí?

—Tuve que subir por el edificio de lado. Primero Bucky me ayudó a alcanzar el balcón que tiene, ya de ahí tuve que “escalar” por las protecciones de las ventanas siendo muy silencioso para no despertar a los inquilinos. Entonces fue necesario que saltara al techo de este edificio desde una de las ventas del otro, que es más alto.

—Eso es peligroso — comentó Tony, mirando ambos edificios, seguramente imaginando el trabajo que costó subir — Y difícil.

—Luego de que ya te acostumbras a trepar paredes y saltar de un lado a otro, no lo es tanto — comentó divertido — Al iniciar en esto, se me complicó mucho. Pero gané un poco de fuerza, al menos para sostener mi propio peso y uno extra con la mochila llena de latas.

—Bueno, ya queda más claro que sí te gusta el peligro. Eso me gusta — Tony le sonrió traviesamente y Steve quedó apenado — Oye…, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Ya es tarde.

—Claro, vayamos — no dudó en aceptar.

 

Se metieron a la primera cafetería que encontraron, después de todo también servían baguettes y bagels, y eso sonaba bien para su apetito. Ordenaron, Steve quedó en la mesa mientras Tony pasaba al sanitario, por lo que quedando solo tomó su teléfono móvil para ver qué tenía de nuevo, porque lo sintió vibrar en su bolsillo en el transcurso del día, pero sólo anunciaba mensajes de texto, por lo que concluyó que no era importante y entonces no merecía atenderlo inmediatamente teniendo que desviar su atención de Tony. Como lo pensó, sólo eran un montón de mensajes de Bucky y Sam, enviándole sólo caritas sonrientes, una tras otra. Par de tarados, y por supuesto, Bucky no se pudo quedar callado y le contó a Sam. Cuando volvía a guardar su móvil, Tony ya regresaba y sentaba frente a él en esa pequeña mesita.

 

—¿Cuánto más nos faltó ver? — le preguntó Tony.

—Cuatro más.

—¿Te aburriste conmigo? — Tony parecía tímido al cuestionarle eso, Steve se sorprendió que así lo pensara.

—No, para nada. La pasé muy bien — le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Yo también — volvía a relajarse — Así que…, ¿podremos vernos de nuevo y terminar el recorrido?

—Claro, si lo quieres sí.

—Quiero — asintió. Un mesero se acercó a dejarles lo que ordenaron, ambos agradecieron y cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Tony volvía a sonreírle — Tengo curiosidad de saber qué ha sido lo más arriesgado que has hecho mientras pintas. ¿Intentar pintar la jefatura de policía, pintar al presidente desnudo en la pared de una escuela secundaria, enfrentarte a unos vándalos?

—Nada de eso — Steve comentó con gracia, aunque lo pensó un poco — Aunque lo último…

—¿Te enfrentaste a unos vándalos? — Tony estaba sorprendido.

—En realidad no fue mientras pintaba, así que no cuenta — se encogió de hombros e ignoró el tema con naturalidad, dio una mordida a su bagel, pero luego se percató que Tony seguía mirándolo atento y sorprendido, esperando escuchar más.

—Quiero saber — pidió con claro interés. Steve le asintió.

—Esa ocasión ya habíamos terminado de pintar, íbamos a pie una vez más, así que comenzamos a caminar a casa. Íbamos Bucky, Sam y yo, solamente. Cerca de donde habíamos pintado hay un motel. Ya era de madrugada y a esa hora, ya sabes, algunas mujeres se paran fuera del motel esperando _trabajar_. Entonces había dos mujeres, nosotros íbamos pasando por la otra acera y en ese momento también se acercó un auto con cuatro hombres dentro. Las chicas se acercaron cuando el auto se detuvo frente a ellas, obviamente. Pero casi en seguida se alejaron y trataron de ignorar a los sujetos, luego ellos comenzaron a gritarles cosas desagradables. Hasta que dos de ellos se bajaron y comenzaron a molestarlas más. Eso claramente no estaba bien, así que crucé la acera y fui a pedirles que las dejaran tranquilas, era notorio que las damas no estaban aceptando ir con ellos. Los sujetos me mandaron al diablo luego de reírse, Bucky y Sam me llamaban para que nos fuésemos de ahí, incluso Bucky me dijo que era lo mejor porque los tipos podrían ir armados y bueno, sería aún más peligroso. Pero no pude hacerlo, estaban acosando a esas mujeres, no podía hacer como si nada. Entonces cuando vieron que insistía, no tardaron en llegar los golpes. Sí, no soy para nada un buen peleador, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, y al menos se distrajeron lo suficiente conmigo y pude decirles a las chicas que huyeran.

—¡Dios! ¿Te hicieron mucho daño? — Tony ya tría los ojos como platos mientras había escuchado su anécdota.

—Sí, vaya que sí — soltó una risita amarga — A pesar de que Sam y Bucky trataron de ayudarme, esos sujetos estaban más enojados conmigo, así que la peor parte me la llevé yo. Tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, pero no fue tan grave.

—¿No fue tan grave, dices? ¡Steve! Por Dios, eres… — Tony lucía aturdido — Eres increíblemente imprudente y… asombroso.

—¿Qué? — Steve ahora se confundió, Tony había vuelto a suavizar su gesto, aunque detrás de eso seguía luciendo sorprendido.

—Maldita sea, sabías que era peligroso porque ellos eran cuatro y tú uno. Aun así no podías dejar que siguieron en lo suyo porque tenías que defender a esas mujeres — Tony apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia Steve, mordiéndose los labios por un segundo — No eres el chico malo, tienes razón, eres el chico bueno.

—Hice lo correcto, aunque la mayoría piense que es estúpido — suspiró — No me concierne juzgar la forma en que aquellas damas ganaban dinero, pero está claro que de cualquier modo merecen respeto.

—Estoy de acuerdo — asintió Tony, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro — Sueles meterte en muchos problemas así, ¿cierto?

—Desde que puedo recordarlo.

—Eres increíble — exclamó Tony, a la vez que escurría una mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a colocarla suavemente sobre una mano de Steve.

 

Steve se apenó y agachó la mirada a la vez que sentía el calor familiar acumularse en sus mejillas. No, él no se consideraba increíble, porque podía enfrentar varias peleas, pero ahora mismo no podía enfrentarse a la sonrisa y la mirada penetrarte que le daba Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

Había acordado con Tony de volver a verse el próximo fin de semana para continuar mostrándole los murales. Le hubiera dicho que podía hacerse un tiempo entre semana para no esperar toda una larga semana para verse de nuevo, pero no quería sonar tan desesperado. Bucky estaba insistente en que Steve debería de coquetear más directamente con Tony, pues según su loco amigo, Tony se le había pasado coqueteando con Steve y éste ni en cuenta. Steve no podía creérselo todavía, ni cuando dos días después Natasha les visitó y les contó que había hablado con Tony y éste no había dejado de hablar de lo _increíble_ que es Steve. ¿En serio Tony se había expresado así de él con otras personas? Eso era muy agradable, hacía que el calor en sus mejillas apareciera. Y luego, a la mitad de la semana, Steve había comenzado a recibir mensajes de texto de parte de Tony, sólo saludándole y deseándole un lindo día. Con ello, esa semana fue transcurriendo bien para Steve.

Después llegó el día en que volvería a encontrarse con Tony, ya con un poco más de confianza siguieron su recorrido. Ésta vez se vieron más temprano, por lo que terminaron más temprano de ver los murales que faltaban, pero en lugar de despedirse y separarse, Tony nuevamente proponía hacer algo más. Fueron a tomar un helado mientras conversaban de más. Varios minutos después de haber estado ahí, fue que Tony le propuso algo a Steve.

 

—Si te contrato para que pintes algo en mi casa, ¿lo harías? — Tony parecía serio con su pregunta. Steve lució pasmado por un segundo.

—¿En serio?

—Steve, creí que había quedado claro que me encanta tu trabajo. Quiero tener algo en mi casa. Te pagaré lo que pidas.

—Bien — accedió con entusiasmo — ¿Ya tienes una idea?

—Bueno, quiero algo en el estacionamiento, y también en mi living, ¿o mi habitación? — parecía pensarlo — Por lo pronto es seguro el del estacionamiento. El diseño obviamente lo haces tú con toda libertad, no te voy a imponer nada. Utiliza sólo lo de mejor calidad, ¿de acuerdo? Te pagaré por adelantado para que compres lo necesario. Pero por lo pronto, podemos ir a mi casa para que mostrarte en dónde lo quiero y hagas el presupuesto.

—Perfecto.

* * *

 

 

Y entonces así Steve se encontró trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, tomándoselo con más tiempo, pues debía de hacerlo mucho mejor al no tener la presión de ser descubierto y porque podía trabajar más libremente con los detalles y colores. Le había mostrado a Tony unos diseños en los que había trabajado, pero si no convencía ninguno a Tony, Steve no tendría problema en crear algún otro. Pero en realidad Tony quedó fascinado, sin saber por cuál decidirse en un principio. Luego de decidirlo, Steve fue a comprar lo necesario, organizó su tiempo para que le fuera posible ir a casa de Tony saliendo del trabajo y comenzar. El estacionamiento era grande, Tony tenía ahí cinco autos y todavía sobraba un buen espacio.     

Tony le hizo compañía todo el tiempo que Steve estuvo pintando. A veces conversaban mientras Steve trabajaba, otras veces sólo se quedaban en silencio escuchando la música que habían puesto, mientras Tony miraba atento todo lo que Steve hacía. Como fuera, parecía agradable para ambos. Y por más tiempo que Steve haya querido pasar así con él, sólo tardó cuatro días en terminar por completo su trabajo.

 

—¿Qué opinas? — le habló Steve, mientras se quitaba los guantes y luego el cubrebocas para arrojarlo a lado del montón de latas de aerosol que estaban sobre el hule protector. Sintió como Tony se colocó tras su espalda y entonces recargaba la barbilla en su hombro mientras miraba el mural. Steve se sorprendió por la cercanía, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tony y como se recargaba en él, pues Tony era como cuatro pulgadas más alto que él.

—Me encanta — aseguró — Absolutamente.

—Es bueno escuchar eso — sonrió. Tony se despegó de él, pero ahora sintió que le tomaba de la muñeca.

—Ahora ayúdame a decidir dónde se verá mejor el otro — le dijo y le jaló para conducirlo dentro de la casa.

 

Steve ya había visto la casa por dentro, cuando Tony le invitaba a que tomara un descanso y bebieran algo o comieran algún snak, así que ya le había mostrado donde podría estar la otra pintura si se decidía que fuera en el living. Pero no había visto la habitación de Tony, que era donde también pensaba que se vería bien, y al parecer lo dirigía hacia allá, porque caminaban al fondo de la casa. Era cierto que Tony tenía gusto por el arte en general, tenía cuadros y pequeñas esculturas por la casa, de distintos artistas, y sobresalían de conocidos en el street art. Vaya, Tony tenía una linda casa, varios autos, colección de arte, y era menor que Steve, ya que Tony tenía sólo 25 años. Era un poco intimidante, pero también tenía que recordar que Tony era un _niño rico_ , como mencionó Natasha. La familia Stark nadaba en dinero, luego Tony era increíblemente inteligente, por lo que desde temprana edad comenzó a crear su propia fortuna. De acuerdo, era demasiado intimidante.

 

—Pensaba que podría ser en esa pared — señaló Tony cuando estuvieron en la habitación — ¿Dónde se vería mejor? ¿Aquí o en el living?

—Por el diseño y los colores que llevará, quedará mejor en el living — opinó — Para tu habitación creo que se verá mejor algo más discreto, y tal vez monocromático.

—Oh, tienes razón — Tony le sonrió, al parecer satisfecho de que se resolvió su duda.

—¿Cuándo quieres que comience con la siguiente?

—Hmm, puede ser desde éste fin de semana, o la próxima semana — le fue diciendo, mientras se acercaba más a él, con una coqueta sonrisa — Cuando tú quieras.

—Este fin de semana puedo ocuparlo para ir a comprar lo que necesito, y entonces comenzaría la próxima semana. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Sí — ya tenía a Tony justo frente a él, separándolos sólo pocos centímetros. Le seguía mirando coquetamente y le sonreía de igual forma — ¿Te gustaría quedarte otro ratito conmigo? — le preguntó con una voz más suave, a la vez que ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Steve para demandar que se sentara en el sofá que estaba justo detrás de él.

—Está bien — apenas murmuró, dejándose caer en el sofá como el otro lo demandaba. El corazón de Steve había comenzado a golpetear un poco más rápido, no entendía bien qué sucedía, pero el sólo tener así de cerca a Tony era alucinante.

 

Tony le miraba atento, Steve había quedado sin palabras, y cuando Stark se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, estuvo seguro que se le cortó la respiración durante ese momento. Sin embargo, quedó atento a lo que haría Tony, lo vio morderse los labios antes de acercarse por completo a su rostro y juntar sus labios.

Esta vez el corazón de Steve pareció latir alocado y quedó estático, sólo sintiendo los pequeños besitos castos que Tony dejaba sobre sus labios. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando mientras Steve se quedaba como estatua desaprovechando el momento? Así que Steve tomó un respiro y cerró los párpados antes de comenzar a corresponder el beso de la misma forma casta. Con ello Tony pareció contento y pegó más sus labios, atrapando entre los suyos el labio inferior de Steve, chupándolo un poco, y continuó con ellos, dejándose escuchar suaves chasquidos por la habitación. Después Steve sintió claramente la punta de la lengua de Tony rozar entre sus labios. Estuvo casi seguro de que soltó un jadeo por ello. Separó un poco más los labios y su lengua se encontró con la de Tony. Se sintió temblar ante la humedad y calidez del contacto. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que besó a alguien, y no recuerda que un beso se haya sentido tan bien. Tampoco recuerda que haya durado tanto. Y justo cuando reparaba en que había sido un beso largo, Tony se separa soltando un suspiro,

Volvieron a mirarse, Tony volvió a morder sus propios labios, y se acercó nuevamente, pero ahora Steve sintió esos labios dejando un recorrido desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. La acción le erizó la piel, en consecuencia también porque Tony bajó sus manos hasta colocar una en su pecho y la otra en su cintura. Eso hizo consciente a Steve de que él había quedado con las manos aferradas en el sofá. Y si Tony le estaba tocando, probablemente él debería de hacer lo mismo, por lo que llevó ambas manos a la cadera ajena. Stark lo sintió y pareció hacer un ruidito de aprobación antes de volver a besarle en los labios.

El siguiente beso fue igual de delicioso, pero mucho más demandante, haciendo sentir mareado a Steve por un momento. Pero la sorpresa no fue precisamente eso, sino que Tony comenzó a moverse, creando una fricción en sus cuerpos. Las manos que sostenían la cadera de Tony apretaron su agarre cuando Steve sintió cómo su entrepierna chocaba insistentemente contra la de Tony por los movimientos que éste hacía.

Una mano de Tony se escurrió debajo de su camisa, sin detener sus movimientos, sin parar el beso, y Steve estaba a punto de volverse loco. La situación estaba yendo a algo mucho más íntimo, eso parecía que Tony demandaba. Y de nuevo el corazón de Steve latía fuertemente en su pecho. ¿Tony se quería acostar con él? O tal vez sólo sería un leve jugueteo, pero si así era Steve podría sobrellevarlo aunque esté muerto de nerviosismo. Su poca experiencia con _handjobs_ y _blowjobs_ podrían ayudarle, pero con _sexo real_ era completamente inexperto y no podía enfrentarse a eso ahora con Tony, sino seguro que no soportaría su burla. Así que procuraría que esto continuara sólo en un leve jugueteo, no estaba listo para más realmente, pero tampoco quería que se acabara este momento.

La otra mano de Tony se posó sobre su entrepierna, aun encima de la ropa, Steve se sobresaltó levemente, al parecer no lo suficiente para que Tony lo notara. Esa mano acarició con firmeza y Steve no logró ahogar el gemido que salió de su garganta.

 

—Steve — Tony suspiro, y llevó su boca a chupar un punto en su cuello — Quiero que me folles.

 

Aquello que escuchó le hizo sentirse mucho más mareado, y su inquietud aumentó considerablemente. Eso no podía, no tenía ninguna experiencia, sería la burla de Tony. Era demasiado. La angustia reemplazó toda excitación de hace un momento. Ahora se sentía terrible. Tony pareció notar el cambio, porque elevó de nuevo el rostro y le miró atento y levemente confundido. Steve tragó duro.

 

—Lo siento — Steve murmuró, rojo de vergüenza — Debo irme.

 

 La expresión en el rostro de Tony era ilegible, había algo de confusión, de decepción, de vergüenza y tristeza. Steve no entendía esa mezcla de emociones que podía distinguir, y seguramente se equivocaba. Tony desvió la mirada y se puso de pie rápidamente dándole la espalda. Estaba molesto con él, era lo más probable. Steve respiró profundamente un par de veces y también se puso de pie. En ese momento el móvil de Tony comenzó a llamar y éste lo tomó para contestar. Cuando cortó la llamada, Steve volvió a hablarle.

 

—Debo pasar por mis cosas que quedaron en el estacionamiento — le avisó.

—Sí, adelante — Tony le hizo un leve ademán, todavía sin mirarle — Iré a abrirle a Rhodey — dijo. Rhodey, el mejor amigo de Tony. Steve recordaba que se lo había mencionado en un par de charlas, y supo que había sido él quién llamó hace unos segundos a Tony.

 

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Tony siguió hasta dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, y Steve se había desviado antes para ir al garage. Una vez ahí recogió con pesadez todas sus cosas, sintiéndose todavía un imbécil. Lo había arruinado todo con Tony. Incluso consideró salirse por la puerta del garage para no enfrentarse nuevamente a Tony, pero las puertas no podían abrirse sin el código de Tony. Así que con vergüenza volvió dentro de la casa para salir por la puerta principal. Mientras más se acercaba podía distinguir los murmullos, seguro Tony y Rhodey conversaban, pero cuando ya estuvo más cerca pudo ver que Tony se abrazaba a Rhodey, mientras éste le daba leves palmaditas.

 

—¿Qué te pasa, Tones? — Rhodey pedía saber, luciendo curioso.

—Lo arruiné con Steve, bien arruinado, Rhodey — escuchó que Tony se quejaba con tristeza.

 

Esperen, Steve sentía que él es quién lo había arruinado, y por ello Tony se había molestado, pero ahora mismo Tony parecía triste y su tono era preocupado. Steve maldijo mentalmente e hizo un poco de ruido con intención de que le escucharan y no los tomara por sorpresa. Funcionó. Cuando apareció en el living, Tony y Rhodey habían roto el abrazo y actuaban como si nada. Rhodey le miró con atención y Tony intentó sonreír naturalmente. Los presentó formalmente y nadie se atrevió a hacer algún comentario, enseguida Tony acompañó a Steve hasta la puerta.

 

—Steve — Tony le llamó una vez que dio los primeros pasos fuera de esa casa — Lo siento — se disculpó, luciendo en verdad avergonzado. Steve iba a hablar, pero Tony rápidamente cerró la puerta.

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Ya vas a contarme qué te sucede? — el cuestionamiento de Bucky le hizo volver a prestarle atención, en lugar de sólo mirar su plato sin comer de él. Era la mañana, y ambos estaban desayunando, habían estado conversando de cualquier cosa como siempre, hasta que Steve volvió a quedarse atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—No me sucede nada — se fingió extrañado.

—Ya llevas tres días muy pensativo y decaído. Dime qué pasa.

—Nada, todo está bien.

—En serio, Stevie — ahora le miraba preocupado — ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

—No.

—¿Algo en tu familia?

—Tampoco.

—¿Algo con Tony? — Bucky seguía mirándole atento, así que Steve estuvo seguro que notó su asombro cuando le preguntó aquello. Aunque negara que se trataba de Tony, su amigo podía sospechar algo.

—Tal vez — suspiro cansado.

—¿Te hizo o te dijo algo malo? — la preocupación en Bucky pareció aumentar.

—No. De hecho, creo que sí le gusto.

—¡Te lo dije! — su semblante cambió a uno más relajado, mientras Steve apenas le sonrió — Pero, ¿entonces?

—Algo muy vergonzoso. Hice algo estúpido — volvió a soltar un suspiro — Nos besamos.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—El beso conducía a _algo más_ y yo… Sólo podía pensar en que soy tan patético.

—Steve, no eres-

—Bucky, vamos — interrumpió a su amigo — Mira la edad que tengo y casi soy virgen. Tony lo hubiera notado si continuaba y se burlaría de mí. No podría con ello.

—¿Estás seguro que se hubiera burlado? ¿Por qué incluso piensas que ser virgen es un problema? — Bucky en verdad no parecía entenderle, lo que le hacía pensar a Steve si es que en realidad estaba exagerando las cosas.

—Por mi edad relacionada a mi poca experiencia en el sexo. Como si no has escuchado la importancia que le toman a ello.

—Ok, creo que aquí sólo estás pensando en la bola de imbéciles que se burlan de cualquier persona que no se llevan a la cama a cientos de mujeres — parecía molesto — ¿Por qué ahora te importa?

—Porque ahora sí quería hacerlo…, con Tony — confesó — Y no pude, me ganó el miedo. Hice que se molestara.

—¿Se… molestó?

—Lo más probable, ¿no?

—Sólo lo estás suponiendo — fue turno de Buck de suspirar — ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas? Tal vez si me dices te pueda ayudar.

—Tony fue quién me besó primero, y yo continué correspondiéndole — le contó con vergüenza — Nos pegamos más, nos comenzamos a tocar, y me dijo que lo quería…

—¿Sexo? Te dijo directamente que quería sexo contigo.

—Ajá… Entonces yo le dije que debía irme.

—¡No puede ser!

—Lo sé, soy un imbécil.

—¿Él qué dijo?

—En el momento nada, pero me miró como avergonzado. No entendí por qué. Pero llegó un amigo suyo y escuché que le dijo que lo había arruinado conmigo. ¿No fui yo el que lo arruinó?

—Por supuesto que fuiste tú, idiota — Bucky le dijo, junto con una palmada en la cabeza.

—Ya cuando me acompañó a la puerta se disculpó conmigo y fue todo. No he hablado con él desde entonces.

—Ya entiendo. Tony se sintió culpable porque cree que te estuvo presionando, más con esa cara de niño perdido que sueles poner — le miraba como si estuviera a punto de regañarle — ¿Te sentiste presionado?

—No, yo quería, pero me avergonzaba que supiera _eso._

—En lugar de correr, te hubieras detenido y explicare tu situación.

—¡Se iba a reír de mí!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? El tipo no parece ser uno de esos idiotas, y le encantas.

—Lo más seguro es que ya no — se desanimó.

—Escucha, Stevie — se acercó un poco más a él — El que te bateen como tú lo hiciste con Tony, estando en ese momento, es algo vergonzoso, así que probablemente sí se sienta humillado. Pero puedes arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Discúlpate, habla con él, se sincero.

—¿Y si ya no quiere hablar conmigo? — casi estaba en pánico — Se supone que todavía me falta pintar algo más para él, pero no creo que todavía lo quiera.

—Entonces primero háblale por teléfono, con eso como pretexto, veamos cómo está.

 

No se podía creer que hablar con Bucky de lo sucedido con Tony le había servido un poco para ordenar sus pensamientos, pero aún tenía que pensar algunas otras cosas. Por el momento seguiría el consejo de hablarle por teléfono, así que sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Tony, mientras que Bucky retomaba terminar su desayuno.

 

— _¿Hola?_ — ahí estaba la voz de Tony. Bien al menos le había respondido la llamada.

—Hola, Tony. Soy Steve.

— _¿Si?_

—Yo… estaba a punto de salir para ir a comprar los aerosoles que hacen falta para la siguiente pintura, y quería saber si quieres cambiar algún color. Claro, si es que todavía quieres que lo haga — se mordió los labios, nervioso por lo que escucharía de la respuesta de Tony.

— _Si tú no tienes ningún problema, soy feliz de que todavía quieras trabajar en mi casa_ — le había respondido en seguida.

—Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema, Tony.

— _En ese caso, no quiero cambiar ningún color. Con los que habíamos acordado._

—Perfecto.

— _¿Cuándo vendrás?_

—¿Desde mañana está bien para ti?

— _Está bien._

—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

— _Claro. Adiós._

Cortó la llamada y tomó un profundo respiro antes de volver a mirar a Bucky, quién ya le observaba esperando saber más.

 

—Sonaba tranquilo — le dijo, con una leve sonrisa — Todavía quiere que pinte para él.

—¡Bien! — Bucky también parecía contento — Eso quiere decir que no es un idiota. ¿Lo ves? Él puede entender si te animas a contarle la verdad.

 

* * *

 

Como había acordado, al siguiente día ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de Tony esperando que éste le abriera. Steve estaba nervioso, sintiéndose más inseguro que nunca. Tony finalmente abrió la puerta y le saludó con un simple _Hola_ al que Steve respondió de la misma forma, le dejó pasar y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al living.

 

—Entonces será aquí, ¿cierto? — Steve señaló el espacio en la pared.

—Sí — Tony estaba varios pasos alejado de él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, contrario a lo que solía hacer antes, cuando se pegaba a Steve y a veces pasaba un brazo por sus hombros — Bueno, te dejo trabajar. Si necesitas algo, me puedes llamar.

 

Steve sólo le asintió mientras veía a Tony caminar hasta su habitación, y casi en seguida la música se dejó escuchar, sólo que ahora era a un volumen escandaloso. Bien, era obvio que Tony no le haría compañía ni tampoco habría charla. Steve suspiró resignado y mejor sacó todas sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba haciendo, pero en su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido y si habría oportunidad siquiera de hablarlo con Tony. Ahora podía entender porque notó vergüenza en la expresión de Tony cuando ocurrió _aquello_ , además de lo que Bucky le había contado acerca de que era algo _humillante_ ser rechazado en ese momento, estaba seguro que nunca antes alguien se hubiera atrevido a rechazar a Tony. Nunca le pasó. Tenía derecho de molestarse con Steve. Probablemente ya no habría oportunidad de que el besarse se repitiera, pero al menos quería conservarlo como amigo, y para ello todavía necesitarían hablar.

 

—Hola, Steve — el nombrado dio un pequeño brinco y casi se desvía de lo que estaba pintando, pero no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó. Paró lo que hacía y giró a ver a Rhodey. El chico iba llegando, dejando un juego de llaves sobre la mesita de centro y cargando una bolsa de plástico. Por lo que había platicado con Tony, ellos no vivían juntos, quizá sólo se estaba quedando unos días.

—Hola — saludó Steve, sonriéndole un poco.

—Oh, ya llevas mucho aquí, ¿eh? — dijo cuando se acercó más y vio todo lo que Steve ya había pintado.

—Ni siquiera me he fijado en el tiempo — apenas fue consciente — Seguro ya es tarde.

—Ya anocheció.

—Debería irme ya. Mañana lo continuaré.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Seguro ya tienes hambre — le dijo amable. Steve negó con la cabeza mientras recogía las cosas en su mochila.

—No, gracias. No quiero causar molestias.

—Vamos, traje suficiente — le enseñó la bolsa que sostenía, había pasado a comprar a un restaurante chino — Iré por Tony, seguro tampoco ha comido nada.

 

Rhodey fue hasta la habitación de Tony, mientras Steve todavía guardaba sus cosas. La música se había detenido, pero aun así no escuchaba si estaban hablando. El comentario de Rhodey le había recordado que no ha comido y de inmediato se sintió hambriento, pero quedarse no parecía ser buena idea. Un segundo después, ambos chicos caminaban de vuelta al living. Rhodey siguió hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás comenzando a sacar la comida, pero Tony se detuvo a ver lo que había pintado Steve, todavía manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. Se seguía distinguiendo ese brillo de admiración en su mirada, lo que hizo que Steve no se sintiera tan mal.

 

—Me falta rellenar esa parte y otros detalles — Steve le señaló — Mañana lo terminaré.

—Está bien — Tony sonreía, aunque no a él, ya que seguía mirando el mural — Me encanta. ¿Tú que opinas, Rhodey?

—Es extravagante como tú — opinó Rhodey, haciendo que Tony soltara una risita — Pero es asombroso.

—Bueno…, te veré mañana a la misma hora.

—¿No te quedas a cenar? ¿Seguro? — Rhodey insistió.

—No, estoy bien. Te lo agradezco.

—Te acompaño a la puerta — Tony le dijo, y ambos fueron hasta la puerta. Esta vez cuando Steve estuvo fuera, sólo hubo un leve ademán de despedida y fue todo.

 

* * *

 

El siguiente día no estaba siendo muy diferente. Cuando Steve llegó, de nuevo Tony le dejó trabajando y él se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Aunque una hora después Tony volvía a salir para ir directo a la cocina, y le había ofrecido algo de beber, y él acepto. Fueron todas las palabras que cruzaron porque Stark había vuelto a su habitación sin aparentes intenciones de salir. Steve se estaba desanimando, éste podría ser el último día que vería a Tony y que de hecho acabaría pronto, pues no tardaría demasiado en terminar de pintar. Y finalmente cuando terminó, guardó sus cosas con calma, esperaba que Rhodey se apareciera para que no fuera tan incómodo cuando se despidiera de Tony, pero el chico no llegaba, incluso hasta pasó al sanitario para hacer más tiempo. Tendría que ir a buscar a Tony para avisarle que terminó y ya se iría.

 

—Tony — le habló, dando unos golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó cuando abrió.

—Ya terminé, por si quieres verlo y decirme si así está bien o le agrego algo más.

—Oh, ¿tan pronto? — lució descolocado un momento — Está bien, vamos — caminaron hasta el living, Tony volvió a sonreír en cuanto miró el trabajo terminado.

—¿Te gusta? — Steve le preguntó con algo de duda.

—Es perfecto.

 

Tony quedó observando por unos segundos más la pintura. Steve sabía que ahora tenía que irse y se despediría de Tony quizá definitivamente. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, de nuevo se hizo el silencio, se notaba tan tenso. Era ahora o nunca cuando tenía que hablar. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil? Podría ser su última oportunidad. No podía esperar a que Tony diera de nuevo el primer paso. Y ya estaba dando el primer paso para salir de aquella casa. Tenía que hacerlo, dejar de ser un tonto.

 

—Tony — se decidió.

—Steve — le había llamado al mismo tiempo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de llamarse, de no ser por su _situación_ les hubiera parecido algo divertido — ¿Podemos hablar?

—Sí — Steve no lo dudó. Volvieron al interior de la casa, caminando de vuelta al living, sentándose uno frente al otro.

—Esto es difícil…, pero es necesario que sepas que en serio lamento lo ocurrido — comenzó Tony, sin poder mirarle directamente, luciendo inquieto — Debí de haber notado que no te gusto, que no podría interesarte de _ese_ modo.

—Tony-

—Yo sólo lo lamento, en verdad — continuó, ignorando lo que Steve quería decirle — Entiendo que pueda ser difícil para ti, en realidad muy incómodo estar cerca de mí, ¿cierto? Pero no quiero que queden mal las cosas entre nosotros. Lo arruiné, yo sé que es toda mi culpa, así que-

—¡Tony! — con ese gritó ganó toda la atención de Stark, quien ahora le miraba con sus grandes ojos atentos, algo desconcertado —  Fui yo quién lo arruinó. ¡Tú sí me gustas! En serio, me gustas mucho. Escucha…, yo no hui esa vez porque no me interesara estar contigo, yo quería, pero…

—¿Fui demasiado rápido? — cuestionó con miedo.

—No, ya te dije que yo quería.

—¿Entonces? — en lugar de parecer más tranquilo, Tony seguía luciendo temeroso — ¿Demasiado vulgar?

—No. De hecho todo estaba siendo muy… muy atractivo — confesó con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — los preciosos ojos miel le miraban casi suplicante por saber. Steve tenía que confesarle, si todavía quería a Tony, debía arriesgarse.

—Yo… — tomó un respiro y le miró a los ojos — Soy virgen — notó que algo de confusión atravesó el gesto de Tony, pero definitivamente no había nada de burla, pero eso no hacía que el silencio que se estaba creando fuera menos aterrador.

—Ok — murmuró Tony — ¿Así que estás esperando a la persona correcta? — preguntó con duda.

—No.

—Entonces sigo sin entender qué hice mal, si me estás diciendo que tú querías continuar, que no fue demasiado rápido ni fui vulgar.

—Es por esto, Tony. Porque soy virgen — señaló con obviedad.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Creí que te burlarías.

—¿Qué? Claro que no — aseguró — Si me lo hubieras dicho en ese momento, créeme que no hubiera disminuido mi excitación. Tal vez incluso la hubiera aumentado…

 —Oh… — Steve sintió ruborizarse, y también vio un rubor en las mejillas de Tony.

—Sí…, bueno… aclarado eso, ¿estamos bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Volvemos a ser amigos?

—Claro — le sonrió abiertamente como antes.

—Ya lo arreglamos, así que… — se puso de pie, visiblemente nervioso, Tony le imitó — Debería irme, ya es tarde.

—Si quieres, aunque no es tan tarde — Tony opinó. Ambos habían comenzado a caminar torpemente hacia la puerta — Pero, deberíamos de vernos pronto de nuevo.

—Sí, definitivamente — Steve ya se estaba mordiendo los labios. No quería irse aún, y Tony tampoco parecía querer eso. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de llegar a la puerta, y se giró para mirar a Tony — O podríamos continuar ahora mismo lo de esa tarde.

—Me alegra que lo sugieras — apenas le dijo Tony, cuando ambos ya estaban besándose.

 

Tony lo acorraló en la pared mientras se seguían besando casi con prisa. Steve pasó sus brazos a envolver la cintura ajena, intentando juntar más sus cuerpos. Tony le tomó del cuello, demandando no parar el beso, como si fuese necesario. ¡Steve estaba encantado con ese beso! Sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, podía sentir el calor de Tony, ¡Dios! podía sentir su entrepierna chocar con la suya. A ese paso no tardarían en ponerse duros.

 

—Oye, ¿y si tu amigo llega? — Steve recordó y se alarmó.

—Rhodey ya volvió a su casa. Pero de cualquier modo, hay que mover esto a la habitación — Tony le dejó un último beso casto, antes de tomarle de la mano y conducirlo hasta la habitación.

 

Al llegar, Steve botó su mochila en el suelo, justo antes de acercarse a Tony y volver a besarle, esta vez con más calma. Quería disfrutar de la suavidad de los labios de Tony, de la sensación de su lengua. Quería disfrutar cada instante de ese momento. Stark se separó, pero sólo para poder quitarse los zapatos, a lo que Steve le imitó, entonces se acercaron por completo a la cama. Steve se acomodó en el colchón, sin poder dejar de mirar a Tony, mientras éste gateaba hasta él y se colocaba encima de su cuerpo, se inclinaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello. Steve se estremeció.

 

—No dudes en decirme si algo no te gusta — Tony le dijo, y él sólo atinó a asentirle — También puedes decirme que es lo que te va gustando, o qué es lo que quieres.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Puedo quitarte la camisa, Steve? — le preguntó mientras sus manos jugueteaban por sus costados.

—Sí — le salió en un suspiro.

 

Le invadió un poco el miedo debido lo inseguro que era en cuanto a su físico, pero podía asegurar que no habría nada de qué sentirse avergonzado con Tony, por lo que intentó relajarse al ver cómo cada botón de su camisa iba abriéndose. Cuando su camisa estuvo fuera, Tony se inclinó para ahora ir repartiendo besitos por todo su pecho, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban su abdomen con suavidad. Los labios de Tony se detuvieron en uno de sus pezones, dejando un suave besito antes de que asomara la punta de su lengua. Steve se sacudió levemente y apretó sus manos en torno a los hombros de Tony. No creyó que fuera tan sensible en ese punto de su cuerpo, aunque en realidad nunca antes le habría prestado mucha atención a ello. Tony le había mirado mientras jugaba con sus pezones como para saber si estaba bien con ello, y al no recibir negativa había dado al otro la misma atención. Entonces, poco a poco, sus labios volvían a moverse, yendo más abajo ahora, hasta que pararon para entretenerse en su ombligo, lo cual fue otra sorpresa para Steve por lo bien que se sintió.

 

—Tony, ¿puedes… quitarte la ropa? — pidió con timidez.

 

Con naturalidad, Tony se incorporó y de deshizo más de prisa de su camisa, incluso de sus pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Cuando terminó, miró a Steve, y éste trago duro. Tal vez Tony tampoco era el chico más alto, y tampoco era el que luciera más fuerte y musculoso, pero era notorio que se ejercitaba, tenía sus músculos suavemente marcados. Lucía completamente atractivo a ojos de Steve, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando Tony volvía a posicionarse como antes, ahora llevando las manos a sus pantalones.

 

—¿Puedo? — pidió, y Steve le asintió.

 

Las mejillas de Tony estaban algo coloradas, sus pilas dilatadas y sus labios rojos y brillosos por la saliva de tanto besar; era tan fascinante. Y cuando Tony pudo sacarle los pantalones, él se colocó de rodillas. Tony le miró esperando su movimiento, así que Steve fue a besar su cuello, sintiendo un leve temblor en Tony. Éste se fue acostando en el colchón, para que ahora Steve quedara arriba. De inmediato Stark le abrazó por la espalda, mientras Steve continuaba dejando un reguero de besos por el cuello y los hombros. Después se decidió y también paseó los labios por el pecho, era hora de descubrir qué tan sensible era Tony, y qué cosas le gustaban. Ahora él atacaba los pezones con besitos y escuchó un suspiro satisfecho de Tony, mientras movía sus piernas y hacía que Steve quedara entre sus muslos. Así sus entrepiernas quedaban completamente juntas, y tal vez fue la excitación de ello que provocó que Steve chupara uno de los botones. Tony gimió.

 

—Sí, sí — Tony pidió, mordiéndose los labios. Steve volvió a chupar y hubo otro gemidito — Más, usa tus dientes sólo un poco…

 

Steve cumplió con la petición. Siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, tomó uno de los pezones entre sus dientes sólo para raspar, luego lo jaló un poco y Tony tembló, apretando los labios para no gemir. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y provocó que Tony comenzara a mover la cadera, haciendo fricción entre sus erecciones. Fue turno de Steve de gemir, y en un momento más acompañaba los movimientos de Tony. Sus respiraciones se agitaron. Steve subió el rostro hasta volver a besar a Tony, y éste le respondió ansioso, sin dejar de restregarse el uno con el otro. Aún con la ropa interior de por medio, se sentía muy bien, podía sentir la dureza de Tony. De pronto una de las manos que le abrazaba, se escurrió hasta estar entre sus cuerpos, entonces una traviesa mano de Tony se escabullía dentro del bóxer de Steve y comenzaba a acariciar directamente su miembro.

 

—Desnudos, completamente, los dos. ¡Ahora! — alcanzó a murmurar Tony entre sus besos. En un segundo ambos se deshacían de la única prenda faltante. Ya desnudos volvían a mirarse, Tony estaba tan duro como él, y definitivamente no era pequeño, quería sentirlo en su mano, en su boca e incluso dentro de él. Miró a la cara de Tony, así notó que éste le seguía mirando la entrepierna — Eres tan grande — Sark le dijo con algo de admiración en su voz, o quizá excitación, o ambas.

 

Steve fue más consciente, su polla era un poco más grande y gruesa que la de Tony. De pronto también recordó las bromas de Bucky, de bajarse los pantalones y las chicas se pelearían por salir con él. Se estaba ruborizando de nuevo. Pero entonces Tony casi se abalanzó a él para un nuevo beso y para dejarle de espaldas a la cama. Steve se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al hambriento beso, dejando que Tony le envolviera con su cuerpo, mientras él se decidió a pasear sus manos por la piel del otro. Sus manos viajaron por los brazos de Tony, por su espalda, hasta que llegaron al trasero. Gimió, porque las nalgas de Tony se sentían tan llenas, el músculo fue un poco más suave ahí, y sus manos le hicieron cosquillas por apretar. Tony gimió cuando sintió su agarre.

 

—Quiero chuparte la polla, ¿puedo, Steve? — Tony le pidió, en un susurro demasiado perverso. A Steve le fascinó cómo se escuchó aquello.

—Sí, por favor, Tony — ya no le importó si parecía desesperado por ello.

—Dime, ¿te lo han hecho antes? — preguntó con travesura, mientras le miraba a los ojos y una mano envolvía su erección. Steve le asintió. Sólo se lo habían hecho una vez, pero no se pondría a explicárselo ahora — Haré que sea mucho mejor de lo que recuerdas.

—Tony… — suspiró mientras veía como Tony ya iba bajando hasta quedar frente a su erección.

 

Primero fue la lengua recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo por su pene, hasta dejarlo todo lleno de saliva. Luego fue la mano de Tony tomándolo de la base, pero casi en seguida, con sus labios envolvía la punta. Steve gimió, sacudiendo la cadera levemente. Tony chupó un poco, también jugueteó más con lengua. Después fue tomando más y más en su boca, pero sin llegar a ser toda, porque justo a medio camino, retrocedía y volvía a engullir, moviendo la cabeza al tomar un ritmo con el que podía y con el que Steve ya estaba gimiendo. De repente sacaba toda la erección de su boca para volver a pasear su lengua por todas partes, incluso pasando por sus bolas. Le sonreía a Steve, y volvía a tragarle, cada vez más profundo, chupando más duro, haciendo un lío de saliva. Y en un momento, Tony ya le estaba haciendo garganta profunda. Steve podía sentirlo, sentía cómo se esforzaba por relajar la garganta, por dejarlo ir así de profundo, sentía las vibraciones de los pequeños quejidos que soltaba Tony. Lo mantuvo así por varios gloriosos segundos, antes de que Tony se retiró lentamente, tomando un profundo respiro, mirándole, seguro disfrutando lo excitado que lucía.

 

—¿Te gustó? — Tony le preguntó, en su tono travieso, dejándole besitos por las mejillas. Steve sólo pudo asentirle, pues estaba recuperando su respiración — Pude haber continuado, hacer que terminaras en mi garganta. Y yo me lo hubiera tragado todo, sólo porque eres tú, Steve.

—Tony — sintió un tirón en su miembro de sólo escucharle.

—Pero no lo hice, porque quiero más — siguió hablándole — ¿Recuerdas qué es lo que quiero? — ahora le miraba directo a los ojos. Steve se estremeció, completamente excitado. Cómo olvidar lo que Tony le había dicho que quería.

—Sí — le miró embobado — Quieres que te folle.

—Lo quiero — suavizó un poco su mirada depredadora — ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

—Yo… — parecía dudar.

—Si tú no quieres lo mismo que yo, está bien, Steve — Tony le dijo, con toda tranquilidad — Puedo ser yo quien te folle, pero si tampoco quieres eso, puedo continuar chupándote y hacer que te vengas en mi boca, mientras yo me toco y termine de sentir tu linda polla punzar en mi garganta.

—Dios, Tony. Las cosas que dices. — le tomó desesperadamente del cabello y volvió a juntar sus labios en un agresivo beso que no duró mucho — También quiero follarte, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás — le sonrió con seguridad — Me preparé bien, y luego tú serás suave…, pero sólo hasta que me haya acostumbrado y puedas cogerme al ritmo que quieras — había concluido con la sonrisa traviesa de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro.

 

Tony se levantó y fue a abrir uno de sus cajones. Steve le siguió con la mirada y así pudo verle de espaldas, aunque sus ojos de inmediato viajaron hasta el culo de Tony. Tuvo que acariciar su erección para calmar la ansiedad que de pronto aumentó. Stark no tardó en girarse y volver a la cama, ahora con un condón y un tubo de lubricante en la mano.

 

—¿Puedo prepararte? — Steve le pidió.

—Sí — Tony le respondió con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo quieres que me acomode?

—Como tú te sientas cómodo.

 

Tomó las cosas de las manos de Tony, dejó el condón a un costado de él y vertió del lubricante en una de sus manos, cubriendo con él sus dedos. Mientras tanto Tony se acostaba sobre su espalda y había colocado una almohada bajo su cadera. Cuando Steve también dejó por un lado la botella y le miró, Tony elevó y separó más sus piernas. Steve se mordió los labios ante la imagen, la dura polla Tony descansando sobre su abdomen, su culo mostrándose descaradamente, y los muslos pálidos se notaban suaves.

 

—Puedes empezar con dos — Tony le dijo, pero Steve no estuvo seguro. Puede ser que Tony conocía su cuerpo y por ello sabía lo que podía soportar, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que sólo le estaba diciendo eso para acelerar las cosas. Y definitivamente Steve no iba a lastimarle.

—Dime si llego a hacerlo mal — pidió, Tony le asintió y en seguida Steve hundió un dedo dentro del culo de Tony.

 

Aunque no sintió ninguna resistencia, lo hizo suave, y de la misma forma comenzó a mover el dedo dentro y fuera lentamente. Tony se relamió y le asintió luego de unos segundos, como señal para que agregara el siguiente dedo. Con más cuidado, Steve hundió ahora dos dedos en aquella entrada. Le folla con los dedos con lentitud, siendo totalmente paciente, y disfrutando también de ese momento. El interior de Tony estaba caliente, suave, y apretado. Sentirlo sólo con sus dedos le hacía imaginar lo bien que se sentiría alrededor de su polla. Tony tardó un poco más en pedirle que agregara el tercer dedo, Steve no sólo fue suave también con él, sino que tomó más del lubricante para que fuera más sencillo para Tony poder tomarlo. Hubo un poco de resistencia, pero cuando por fin tuvo tres dedos dentro de Tony, pudo moverlos sin tanto esfuerzo. Las paredes internas se contraían, Tony jadeaba y se retorcía ansioso, pero Steve insistió en esperar hasta sentirlo más relajado, cosa que no tardó demasiado.

 

—Por favor, Tony, dime si te llego a lastimar. Me detendré en seguida — casi le rogo, una vez que se colocó el condón y estaba colocándose adecuadamente entre sus piernas.

—Prometo que te diré si quiero que te detengas — Tony le dijo, dándole una suave mirada — Pero mientras no me escuches decirlo, no quiero que pares. ¿Es un trato?

—De acuerdo.

 

Tomó una respiración profunda y entonces le fue penetrando siendo lento. Tony se arqueó cuando ya casi estaba todo dentro y llevó una mano a masturbarse. Aunque Steve estaba casi perdido en la sensación que el culo apretado de Tony le estaba dando, tanteó a su lado para ubicar la botella de lubricante y volver a verter algo en su mano, y fue esa mano la que llevó hasta la erección de Tony, pidiendo mudamente ser él quién le tocase. Tony le dejó, soltando un gemido más profundo cuando ahora era la mano de Steve la que le masturbaba a la vez que se hundía en él.

Se quedó quieto cuando estuvo por completo dentro, pero siguió dando caricias a la polla de Tony, luego éste le hizo un leve ademán para que se acercara, y cuando lo hizo compartieron un beso más. Steve ya sospechaba que jamás se cansaría de besar a ese hombre.

 

—Muévete — pidió Tony cuando rompieron el beso, pero quedando sus rostros juntos. Steve plantó bien sus rodillas y manos en el colchón e hizo caso a la petición — _Mmmm…_

—Tony — le salió en una estrangulada voz. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Cuando miró la envoltura del condón supo que eran _ultra-delgados,_ y una vez fuera por un momento pensó que eso se rompería, hasta que recordó que la tecnología de esas cosas presume ser segura. Internamente agradeció que Tony tuviera de esos preservativos, para que pudiera sentirle así de bien.

—Steve — Tony le llamó entre gemidos y con la voz cada vez más agitada por las sacudidas que estaban tomando un ritmo — Dime cómo se siente.

—Se siente muy bien, es — ahogó un gemido, no paró de moverse, pegó su frente a la de Tony — …es increíble.  Caliente y apretado.

—Lo estás haciendo bien — y gimió justo sobre los labios de Steve — Me follas tan bien. Voy a querer esto cada día… Tu verga dentro de mí. ¡Ah! — soltó un gemido alto cuando Steve aceleró el movimiento.

—Tu boca, lo juro, Tony… — casi gruño.

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó malicioso, sonriendo sin parar de gemir — ¿Te gusta cuando te digo lo mucho que me gusta tu polla bonita en mi boca o en mi culo?

 

Como respuesta, Steve juntó sus labios para besarle, a la vez que volvía a aumentar la velocidad en sus embestidas y llevaba una mano para seguir masturbando a Tony, quién le gimió desesperado dentro del beso. Era de lo que Steve podía presumir, hacer varías tareas a la vez y siendo coordinado. Estaba realmente agitado, su respiración ya era pesada, lo mismo cada vez que hacía algún esfuerzo mayor, sólo que éste _esfuerzo_ lo estaba disfrutando. Y fue más increíble cuando Tony comenzó a contraerse, eso se sintió increíble en su pene. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Tony no lo hacía sólo para volverle loco, sino que también era una reacción a lo bien que él lo estaba sintiendo. Pues el cuerpo debajo de él gemía cada vez más entrecortado, su cuerpo temblaba y le apretaba, y la erección que tenía en la mano casi la sintió latir. Pero no sólo eso, sino que Tony se arqueó seductoramente, casi puso sus ojos en blanco y sus labios abiertos dejaban escapar los sonidos más excitantes que Steve haya oído.

Fue demasiado, las sensaciones y la vista. Steve se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Tony, le tomó por los hombros para darse impulso y seguir embistiéndole, queriendo llegar lo más profundo posible, sintiendo demasiado placer acumularse en sus bolas y polla. Entonces se corrió, dando unas embestidas más fuertes que todas las anteriores. Escuchó el gemido ahogado de Tony, y sintió algo caliente cubrir su mano. Tony también había terminado, pero seguía apretando insistentemente, lo que mantenía a Steve gimiendo todavía. Era tan difícil la idea de separase y abandonar ese calor.

Se quedaron un momento más así, calmando sus respiraciones. Steve se recargó en sus codos y miró a Tony, éste le sonrió, todavía luciendo algo perdido en su reciente orgasmo. Entonces Steve pensó en algo, tal vez no era el momento apropiado para decirlo, pero así como el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, así salió de sus labios.

 

—Tony, ¿esto fue cosa de una sola vez? — Tony le miró divertido.

—Espero que no — soltó una risita, y Steve todavía los sintió, pues seguía dentro de él. Dios, comenzaría a ser algo vergonzoso — Tú de verdad me gustas Steve, y este momento me gustó mucho más. Quisiera repetirlo muchas veces, ¿y tú?

—A mí también me gustaría — confesó feliz.

 

Compartieron un beso más y luego se separaron para volver a ponerse en orden. Por el momento, Steve dejaría la charla hasta ahí, ya que estaba volviendo a él la vergüenza, pero ahora no le hacía sentir mal. Era una vergüenza normal al querer confesar que ahora él quería tener el pene de Tony en la boca, y ser él quien esté abajo mientras Tony se lo folla. Algo normal, que tendrían que discutir pronto. Demasiado pronto si Tony continuaba sonriéndole de esa forma traviesa.

 

**FIN~**

 

 


End file.
